


Niniane

by CrzyFun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, F/M, Light Angst, Reunion kisses, Reunions, Why isn't that a tag?, the reunion we should have got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: What happened after Merlin saw Freya bring up the sword





	Niniane

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the show for my story [From the Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662994/chapters/28862439) when I saw the part where Freya brought up the sword and I couldn't help feeling cheated. I love me some Merthur, but I also love Freylin man!!!
> 
> For the record, this is not apart of From the Start for various reasons that would quickly become apparent in chapter six.

As Merlin stared out across the lake, he couldn’t help the rush of hope, or the rush of worry.

He spotted a crude boat sitting at the shore and came forwards to step inside. Once steady, he glanced down at its bottom and incanted, “ _Gesegle._ ”

As soon as the boat was moving, he began looking around. However, he was nearing the middle of the lake’s inlet before anything other than his boat disturbed its surface.

From its center, a sword pierced through the water blade first. It rose up until the arm holding it cleared the water.

Merlin smiled, his eyes watering and he commanded the boat to the sword’s side. He reached down, but grabbed the wrist of the arm instead of the weapon. He pulled it up until the girl it was connected to breached the water.

Then he dove forwards and kissed her.

The sword dropped to the bottom of the boat as one of her hands clutched the side of the boat and the other the back of his neck.

“Freya,” he breathed against her lips.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered back.

She kissed him once more before pulling away. “I must return.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, surprised to feel it completely dry. “Will I ever see you again.”

She gave him a sad smile before kissing his cheek. “Go. Save your prince and all of Albion.”

“I love you.”

“And I you.”

Merlin darted forwards for one last kiss. She allowed it before dropping away, back into the depths of the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to make me feel better, but now I'm even more upset!!!


End file.
